


30 days of writing or Archangel to Lover

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creation, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was an archangel, and he was good at that. But then, one day, he left Heaven and met Sam Winchester. A drabble a day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompts below, write a drabble (or whatever) a day for the next thirty days. Find someone willing to hit you if you miss a day. Look back at the end and go, “Oh! I’m a writer!”
> 
> beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion. move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the persons that helped me writing it, and who beta'd it. I'm thinking Kenzie, Liz, Erin and Saara. I love you lots !  
> The chapters aren't all beta'd and all the remaining mistakes are mine.

Before the angels were created, Heaven was a dark place. Without their Graces, their voices, their songs and their laughs, Heaven was nothing. It wasn't even called Heaven but it was so long ago even God forgot the first name of Heaven.

Then God arrived in that place and he liked that place at first sight. He fell in love with it, even if it was dark and empty. He wanted to improve it, wanted to make it the best place in the world. He created life because his own aura wasn't illuminating that place like he would have wanted it to.

God opened his arms, sang a symphony and the first angel was born. It wasn't exactly an angel yet, it was a light. A burning light, a living light moving everywhere with excitation. That light was excited to live, to see, to touch, to feel. God took that light and filled it with all the good things, made it grow, and quickly a pair of gigantic wings pushed out of it, the light took another form, started too look more like what we know of angels and what God inspired himself for the creation of human and the very first angel was finally an angel. 

The first son of God was named with the old version of Michael and that version is now forgotten.

The Creator didn't stop at Michael. He created a few more angels and they were all different. Michael already seemed to be ready to do whatever his Father wanted him to do. Lucifer was more rebellious, already wanting to escape God's sight to see the wonders of Heaven, but God loved him and nothing was going to change that. Raphael was pure and innocent and stayed quietly at his side, eyes wide opened at the sight of the glowing light all around them. Then He created Gabriel.

Gabriel was shining. A wave of happiness was escaping his light and was drowning all of them. He stretched his golden wings and looked at Heaven with curious eyes before walking toward his brother Lucifer. Lucifer's Grace brushed Gabriel's as if they were holding hands and after an approving nod from their Dad, they flew through all Heaven, discovering this place together. 

Heaven wasn't dark anymore and it wasn't going to be dark again in many, many years.


	2. Day 2 - Accusation

God watched Heaven with satisfaction. It was exactly like he wanted, filled with life, love and happiness. There was not a single dark corner and it was perfect. The angels were happy and they were many.

But God wanted more. He thought that if He made Heaven perfect by creating angels, he could do more. He could create a whole new world, a new form of liveliness and all of his children could help him. That was when he created the Earth and humankind.

He asked the help of his first sons, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, who are still known as the four Archangels, to protect humankind particularly and to love them. He asked them to watch them and come help them when needed.

Michael took this honour seriously and stood in Heaven, waiting for any sign that the Earth needed help. He waited years and years, patiently, and nothing came but he still waited. 

Lucifer did it for few years, but not as long as his brother Michael. He got bored and he didn't love the humans as much as he should and stopped after a while.

Raphael did exactly what God wanted him to do, without the passion of Michael.

Gabriel watched the Earth and, slowly, fell in love with humankind. He loved his Father's creations. Not only the beauty of the mountains, of the forests or of the lakes, but also for all the beautiful souls he was seeing just a below his eyes. He watched their habits and listened to their words, so different from their own.

After years, when God came to them again, He was proud of them, proud of their work. Everything was perfect, in Heaven and on Earth.

Except that Lucifer was sat, quietly, in a dark corner. His light wasn't illuminating properly. He walked toward him.

"Lucifer, my child, I see you. Your aura is dark," God said with concern. "Why aren't you doing your work ?"

"I don't love them ! I don't want to love them !" Lucifer shouted, making all Heaven tremble. "Why should I love them, when I can love you and my brothers so much more ?"

"Because that's what I asked you. Go work, now. Shine again."

God left after a pat on Michael's shoulder, a sign of approval, and Lucifer's light got darker.

"Why does He love you so much ?" he said to his brother.

"What ?" replied with surprised eyes.

"He loves you more than me, more than all of us, probably even more than His humans. Why ?"

"I only do what He wants me to do. You have to do it too."

"I won't. I hate them, I can't do it," Lucifer decided.

This time, his light died completely and Lucifer was already lost. His accusation had killed the last hope of love in him.


	3. Day 3 - Restless

Lucider didn't gain his light back. His light was lost, with his love and happiness and he was only filled with anger, jealousy for the humans and his brother Michael, and he had dark plan. It made Heaven silent, angels were murmuring instead of singing. They where afraid of the archangel Lucifer, the second son of God, the second most powerful of them. After all, without love Lucifer was the most dangerous, too.

Lucifer started to accuse Michael more and more, and even if Michael was trying to be good, one day anger took him and he growed as Lucifer's eyes widen. He became bigger than every angels and he was shining so much he could have blinded even an angel.

"Lucifer," Michael said with a weird voice, a voice which wasn't his, a powerful one that echoes everywhere, "I know your destiny and I know mine. This is not for now, so please, stop that."

He returned at his normal size and Lucifer was fuming. Even his Grace was shaking.

"You don't tell me what to do, brother," he replied with a strangely calm voice.

"Guys, can you- please- it's getting annoying ?" argued Gabriel in his spot.

The two older archangels turned to him with surprise. Gabriel was usually so quiet, they were forgetting he was here with them all the time.

It was even worst with Raphael, who was always staring at the Earth, never doing anything else, though his light was not as bright as Gabriel's.

"Do you have something to say, Gabriel ?" asked Lucifer with a smirk. Gabriel swallowed nervously.

"You are brothers, you are supposed to get along."

Lucifer had a sharp laugh.

"I love you, Gabriel, but you are so innocent. You watch those humans too much," he added with a nod toward the Earth. "Michael, the first son, is supposed to kill me. Everyone knows that."

"Not now."

"Not now," admitted Lucifer, "but soon enough. And I can't let it go."

"You will always fight, then ?"

"It's our destiny."

"Lucifer, let Gabriel alone. He have to work," interrupted Michael.

 

Angels never sleep, that's what they said. That's what God decided. Strangely, that night, they did. Except one. Gabriel, the fourth son. He watched his brothers and decided he had enough. He didn't want to live all his life with his brothers fighting. He didn't like it.

That night, Gabriel hid himself and flew away. He took his Grace inside him and jumped on Earth.

Very few humans saw the strange shooting star in the sky.


	4. Day 4 - Snowflakes

The Earth was cold and white when Gabriel finally hit the ground. It was different from how he had seen it from Heaven and Gabriel wondered how long he had fell. 

He was still in his True Form, Grace floating everywhere, and it was bothering him so he tried to hold it into him. He quickly created a body. He surely had a vessel, but he didn't have the time to search one, angels were going to search him soon enough, and he didn't want to burn someone's eyes in the research. He went inside the body, and it was weird, small, binding, but he didn't have a choice. 

He jumped back on his feet and started walking, leaving the spot where he touched the ground. His human's feet touched the snow for the first time (there wasn't any snow on the spot anmore, his Grace had made it melt) and and he felt his body shivers. That was cold, and so different from what he was used to.

Angels are made of light and energy, they were as hot as fire. If someone tried to touch them, it would leave a burn.

Something cold bite his forehead, and he looked at the sky, saw millions of little bits of cold falling down. He smiled and tried to catch some. The coldness wasn't comfortable at first but his Grace adjusted to the Earth's temperature and after he barely felt it. 

He caught a few -what humans called them ? He knew it, he heard it from Heaven- snowflakes in is hands and licked them. It was wet and salty and he didn't like the taste of it, but hours after, he was still there, playing with them, discovering that world he only saw from up there.


	5. Day 5 - Haze

The next centuries Gabriel lived on Earth wasn't very clear. He remembered that he walked a lot, walked without feeling any fatigue because angels couldn't feel it. He remembered the various weather, the snow, the rain, the thunderstorms (Gabriel found out he absolutely loved them, it reminded him of his brother Lucifer) and the oh-so-sunny day. He could saw the windy day, when he was just stretching his wings and let him be taken by the wind and there wasn't a feeling better than that. 

But what he did, the people he talked to, all the other details were in a sort of haze. 

He knew he lived few of the most important events in the history (he had to have lived them, he was there) but he couldn't remember any of it.

Like if he was crossing the years with closed eyes, only walking and walking like if it was his only goal. Walking where something he knew nothing about because he had left his home and if he knew a bit of the destiny, they weren't pinpointed on time and he had lost all his landmarks.


	6. Day 6 - Flame

It started with his Grace burning. 

His Grace was always burning, that wasn't new. What was new, on the other hand, was that his Grace was burning hot and it was hurting him. How could his own Grace burning him ? His Grace was what he was, that was impossible. 

On a very human way, Gabriel looked at his human hands. That was something really stupid to do and he didn't knew what he was expecting. Maybe some smoke, since his Grace was burning his human body. Maybe he thought he was going to see he didn't had hands anymore. But his hands was there, and the pain too. 

Came after the headache. It was horrible. Gabriel wanted to take off his head. He almost did it, seriously, but he was near a city and he didn't want to burn everyone's eyes.

The question was : Why was his human body feeling like this ? Angels don't feels burning sensation, nor headache.

Looking at the sky, he wondered what was happening. Heaven answered him strangely.

There was flames. He could saw flames. He looked by the city but they didn't seem to be able to see the flames.

Like how pieces of a puzzle fits, he understood. That was now, that was the moment. Something big was happening in Heaven and he was there, on Earth, and it made him sad even if angels don't feel sadness.

He wished he could have say goodbye to his brother Lucifer, who was now in his cage. The next time he was going out was the time he was going to be killed. Gabriel really wished he could have told his brother how much he loved him.


	7. Day 7 - Formal

A few days after what happened in Heaven, after Lucifer's fall and the flames, Gabriel found someone he hadn't seen in a long time. A brother he didn't think he was going to see again.

"Hi, Castiel !" he greeted him. 

Castiel looked at him with a serious face. As far as Gabriel remembered, Castiel was always this serious. They had worked together a few times, and yeah, he was always like that. He was formal, standing straight, staring at the archangel with the bluest eyes Heaven had ever seen. 

"Hello, Gabriel," he said in return. 

Gabriel walked toward is brother and poke at him. Their Graces met and it was warm.

"I didn't know Heaven knew where I was. I should hide even more," Gabriel said.

"We knew you were on Earth, we saw you when Lucifer..." Castiel let the last words he was going to say drop. "They want me to bring you back."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why ? Lucifer is in the cage, there is no fighting anymore."

"I can't come back. I don't want to."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"You're place isn't here, Gabriel. You are powerful, you should be with us."

"I'm sorry, I ain't coming back."

For the first time, Gabriel snapped himself away.


	8. Day 8 - Companion

Gabriel changed his vessel a few times, just in case, and stayed hidden, far from any town for a few centuries, but he got bored. After almost 2000 years, he went out of hiding. He supposed it was okay now, that the angels weren't searching for him. 

Not that he was sure they had searched for him at all. 

It was summer when he headed to a city. He didn't exactly want to get in the city, he just wanted to be near humans. He missed them. He found an old wooden house near a forest, which seemed unoccupied and walked inside. He froze when he saw the first soul he had seen in ages. The soul was shining and it looked so pure. His Grace moved by it.

"Huh, hi ? Who are you ?" The human asked.

"My name... " Gabriel's speaking was a bit rusty, his throat dry. "My name is Gabriel. I'm sorry, I didn't think there was someone in here."

"No, it's okay. You can stay, if you want," the human said and Gabriel lifted up is eyebrows in surprise.

"Hum, okay."

"I'm Sam, by the way," the human stood up and Gabriel saw that he was a giant. He presented a hand to the archangel and Gabriel shook it. "And this is Bones."

Sam pointed at the dog sleeping in the corner in the room.

"So, what are you doing in here ? This place looks like it's going to fall into pieces."

"What are _you _doing here ?"__

Gabriel laughed.

"Hiding."

"Well, I kinda am too."

"Kiddo, it looks like we could get along."


	9. Day 9 - Move

Gabriel and Sam became friends the whole two weeks they stayed in the old house before Sam came back to his family, finally stopping to hide. Gabriel could stay in the house, but he waited 2000 years to move, so he didn't want to. He decided to follow Sam instead.

He didn't told Sam, didn't showed himself, he just followed him silently, invisibly. He met Sam's brother, decided that he was a jerk but still a good guy deep down. He met John, Sam's father, and decided that he didn't like him.

John Winchester made his sons move a lot. Gabriel watched the Earth and humankind since enough time to know this isn't the greatest thing. He worried about Sam and Dean, decided to watch over them.

Their life wasn't easy (hunting monsters and all that since forever), he didn't want it to be more difficult with bullies, or bigger monster. At school, he made Sam almost invisible, in a way that people saw him but didn't want to bully him. People passed, did their things. Only Sam's friends could really interact with him. In their life in general, he killed the things that John would want to kill, so they stopped moving that much and Sam could finish his school.

Gabriel was an archangel, he left Heaven centuries ago, but he was glad he still could save people. He liked to see himself as Wincheters' own guardian angel.


	10. Day 10 - Silver

The Winchester had left their hotel to go for a hunt. Gabriel, for once, was away for a bit. Everything was calm since few days, and he decided to go in the city, see few people that could see him, talk to them, almost be human. 

The archangel didn't feel it at first. That pull on his Grace. He didn't even know he and Sam was connected that way, but maybe the whole Guardian Angel thing was doing it. When he felt it, he gave a smile of excuse at the lady with him, ran away so no one could see him and he flew to Sam, letting the pull guiding him. Panic was growing in him and he felt culpability. Why did he thought it was a good idea to left now ? Of course John would have found something soon. His human heart was beating fast, his Grace was shaking, and he finally arrived at the place. 

Sam was against a wall, a Shapeshifter pushing in him with a silver blade. Oh the irony.

Gabriel didn't think twice, using his power, he manipulated the blade and it pierced the skin of the Shapeshiter who screamed and let got of Sam. The human slide and sat on the floor, breathing again. 

Gabriel moved the blade again in the body of the Shapeshifter and, retired it and hitting the heart this time. The monster died with screams of pain. 

"What the hell ?" breathed Sam who couldn't see the archangel. 

Gabriel didn't say anything, analyzed Sam's body to be sure he wasn't injured and returned at the hotel, promising himself not the left Sam again.

John and Dean were coming, everything would be okay for Sam now.


	11. Day 11 - Knowledge

Gabriel could hear screams from the window of the motel room. He could feel the tension in the air. He could feel Sam's anger wrapping everybody. With a frown on his face, he flew in the room, still invisible for the people in it.

"You will hunt with your brother and I, understood son ?" John was calm, talked with a low voice.

"No I won't !" Sam shouted back. "I want to go to college, I want to become a lawyer ! I don't want any of this life."

"You don't have other choice. Don't you want to revenge your mother ?"

"You're searching this demon since almost 18 years, and you haven't found it. I'm done with that."

Sam took his bag and started to walk by the door.

"Sammy, come on, you can't leave us ?" Dean said, voice shaking.

"I don't have a choice."

"You'll call me ? Right ?" his brother insisted.

Sam didn't reply, just walked away. Gabriel didn't think twice before following him. He was his angel first, John and Dean would be okay without him.

After few minutes of Sam walking, Gabriel showed himself with a snap in the air. Sam jumped and turned around to look at him.

"Gabe ?" he said when he recognized him. "What are you doing here ? Where do you come from ?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, if I tell you I'll have to kill you."

Sam laughed at that.

"So where do you want me to fly us ?"

"Fly us ?"

"Just answer the question, big boy."

"I... I've got accepted to Stanford... How did you-"

"Later."

Sam gasped in surprise when Gabriel touched his forehead and, suddenly, they were in front of Stanford. The archangel could hear an 'How the hell did you do that ?" but he didn't answer. They found an hotel room that Gabriel paid with some magic card - his Dad would be so ashamed if he was seeing him (Can you see me, Dad ?) but in the other hand, he was still protecting an human, no ? - and they stayed there.

Sam was still full of questions, but it was late and it has been a hard day for the kid, Gabriel wasn't going to answer now.


	12. Day 12 - Denial

"You are not an angel," said Sam. "You can't be an angel."

"Yes I am. Why can't I be an angel ?" added Gabriel, frowning.

"Angels doesn't looks like that."

Sam gestured at Gabriel's vessel. It almost pissed him off, because Gabriel didn't know what was wrong with his human body. It was his, he made it. Plus, it suited him fine.

"And how do an angel looks like ? Tell me."

"I don't know, they got wings and a halo..." Sam blushed of embarrassment.

"I've got wings, you just can't see them. And forget the halo."

"So you're an angel, then ? Is Gabriel your real name ?"

"Yep. And of course."

Gabriel thought maybe he should have lied to Sam at this point. He thought that maybe Sam would make the connection with him... and him, the Archangel. Not that he didn't want Sam to know, he just wasn't sure about how Sam would react.

"Are you the archangel Gabriel ? Am I in an hotel room with the Messenger of God ?"

Of course Sam would make the connection. The kid was so smart, always have been.

The smirk Gabriel shouted to Sam answered and made the human speechless for a while. He stood up, made few steps, turned again to look at Gabriel.

"This isn't real. And I should go to bed. So, huh, see you tomorrow ?"

Without waiting a reply, Sam went to bed. Gabriel couldn't agreed more about the fact that Sam needed to sleep, and he helped him falling asleep. Sating on the other bed, Gabriel looked at the soul he was protecting since few years already. He knew that soul very well now, and the most he could say, he loved it.

*

"This is really real," Sam said when he woke up the next morning, pancakes on the bed table with a fuming coffee.


	13. Day 13 - Wind

"It would be a perfect day to fly," Gabriel said, looking by the window. 

Sam, behind him, book on his laps, laughed.

"I still have troubles to accept the idea that you are an angel, and that you are protecting my family for years, and now you want to fly," he replied.

"I've already flown with you," the archangel remind him. "But it really is a good day to fly. The wind is just perfect."

When he turned to look at Sam, his eyes shined with joy. He ran toward him (so fast that he looked like he was flying already).

"Would you like to fly with me ?"

"Gabe, you're the one with invisible wings," Sam smiled.

"My wings are invisible only for you, human !" Gabe shouted. "But that's okay, I'll carry you. It will be fun !"

Before Sam could say something (that would be 'I have homeworks to do'), Gabriel took Sam's hand and they were gone.

When Sam opened his eyes again (he didn't know he had closed them), he and the archangel were in a big land. 

"If you close your eyes in the fly, it'll be so much cooler. I won't fly too fast," Gabriel added.

Sam sighed, resigned. He smiled, closed his eyes and trust Gabriel. Two seconds after, he felt that his feet weren't touching the ground anymore and he almost panicked.

"It's okay, I've got you," Gabriel whispered in his ear.

Sam heard the flapping of wings near him and he opened his eyes, almost sure he was going to see them, but there was nothing. Only Gabriel grinning with all his teeth.

"You really have wings, then," Sam said.

He looked down and shut his eyes when he got dizzy from the height.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend to look below," Gabriel chuckled.

They flew for several minutes. It happened that Gabriel was right, flying was nice. Sam could feel the wind all around him and the sound of the wings was comforting. Above all of that, there was Gabriel, singing happily, and that, Sam really loved that.


	14. Day 14 - Order

Life with Sam wasn't half bad. The kid went to Stanford, they found an apartment near the college, they had their routine and everything was great. Their life was very calm, with no monsters, no demons, almost completely normal if Gabriel weren't there, last proof that supernatural creature were real and that, yes, some houses really were haunted.

Only, Sam refused to talk to his dad and his brother and it put Sam in a bad mood. Gabriel couldn't do something about that, except trying to put a smile on Sam's face every day. He just couldn't denied the fact that, like an angel not obeying to his Father order, Sam's soul was less shining day after day. That only affected the archangel.

He didn't know when he started caring at this point about Sam or his soul. He only knew that it was something that mattered for him, that Sam's soul couldn't be that dark. It wasn't good for him and he hated to see this soul like that. Damn, he really loved that soul. He cared about that soul, he'd _die_ for that soul. If only his brother could hear him, he would think that Gabriel was going mad...

Gabriel decided he was doing something more than just tell jokes and making Sam smile. He wanted to see his soul smile too for once. He did something that was maybe crazy, but he was sure Sam was going to appreciate it. Flying without leaving a note, he went to see Sam's brother. 

When he appeared in front of him, Dean, all hunter he was, tried to kill him. Gabriel only rolled his eyes.

"Really, Dean-o ?" he said. 

"Who the hell are you ?" Dean asked in return.

"I'm Sam's friend. He wants to see you."

"He doesn't want to see me, he rejected all my call !" Dean's anger was understandable.

Gabriel insisted and when Dean said no another time, Gabriel lost all his patience and simply grabbed Dean's arm. A few second later they were in Sam's and Gabe's apartment and Sam stopped doing his home works to greet the archangel. His eyes opened in surprise when he saw his brother.

"Dean."

Dean didn't say anything, only looked at him with serious and Sam thought that of course he had to make the first step, he was the jerk after all. He got up and walked slowly toward Dean. He stood there and finally hugged him and it felt good and Gabriel almost scream of happiness when he saw Sam's soul shining again. 

Dean stayed for few days, Gabriel answered his question and, if Dean was a bit suspicious, he accepted all the answers. Gabriel flew Dean again after having made Sam promised to keep contact now and everything was good again after that.


	15. Day 15 - Thanks

Gabriel and Sam were in the living room, in front of a great movie and pizza in hands. It was one of those evening were Sam really needed to relax, after a whole week of studying for an exam and those were Gabriel's favorite because Sam was only Sam, without stress and he was laughing at everything because he was just happy. Plus, pizza really was one of the greatest human's invention. Angels weren't supposed to eat but Gabriel did it anyway, it was just so good.

"You know," started Sam, after a long silence of watching the movie. It was Boondocks Saints and Gabriel liked that movie, but he turned around to watch his human. "I realized that I never really thanked you for all you did for me and my family. You protected us for years, and now you're here with me and I really appreciate that."

"Sammich, you don't need to-"

"I mean it," Sam cut him. He laughed a bit and added, "I should have guess we had an guardian angel with us. All the time we almost die. Some of them was so short, and then, we were alive and... that was you, of course. You saved us so many times." 

Gabriel couldn't say anything, he could only listen to Sam's words.

"And then you went with me here," Sam continued. "And you brought my brother back when I needed it the most but I was just so stubborn... I think you might be the best thing to happen to me."

Sam stopped talking and he finally looked at the archangel with that smile that Gabriel absolutely loved. Gabriel felt his Grace burning even more and, _what the hell was happening_. Sam started to laugh and he didn't seem to be able to stop and Gabriel's mind went 'what the hell is happening' again.

"I think it's the first time I see you blush," Sam laughed.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh but, wow, you really are blushing ! I have to mark that on my calendar !" 

"Do you want another beer ? Mine's empty," Gabe said, ignoring Sam's teasing. 

He stood up and didn't wait Sam's reply. He went in the kitchen and took a time to calm himself. His Grace seemed to be about to explode and that wasn't really a pleasant feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling either...

He took two beers and joined Sam again. He gave him a new beer and they continued to watch the movie. Sam couldn't stop smiling and Gabriel found himself with that stupid smile too. 

"You're the best thing happening to me too, Sam," Gabriel whispered after a while. 

If Sam heard, he only smiled more.


	16. Day 16 - Look

"Gabriel, where are we going ?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel didn't reply, only smile more brightly even if Sam couldn't see with his closed eyes and tugged on his arm even more. Gabriel had flown them slowly, like he always did when he was bringing Sam somewhere. Sam loved those moment. The wind in his face, Gabriel near him, holding him, always seeing so happy to do that, the feeling that he could do everything was overwhelming. They had landed not long ago, Gabriel had asked him to close his eyes and they were walking since.

It seemed to Sam that they were climbing something and if Sam didn't trust Gabriel that much, he could have been afraid to fall but he knew that if he was falling, Gabriel would be there to catch him. 

The air was cold, suddenly, and Sam has to wrinkle his eyes because of a sudden light. Gabriel chuckled near him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes, but be careful," Gabriel warned him.

Sam opened one eyes slowly, and, finally seeing everything, he opened both of them in surprise and wonder.

Ok, so maybe they had flown more longer than one hour. 

Looking around, Sam looked everything. They were on the top of a mountain, a really high mountain. So high that Sam wondered how he was able to breathe. Clouds were standing with them, and he passed a hand in one of them, seemed surprised when it really pass through it. That was only logic, but that was still strange. 

Shifting himself, he met the big orange ball standing in the sky. His eyes closed a bit again so he won't blind and let the light warp him.

"How is Heaven ?" he asked suddenly. 

Gabriel behind him jumped as if Sam was disturbing his thoughts. Sam turned around to look at him.

"It's big and white, full of light and love," Gabriel murmured with a nostalgic smile. "Angels sings and laughs. It's so full of happiness. You can make peace in your heart when you are there. Or, well... it was like that before I left. Except my brothers' fights."

"Do you miss that ?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I really do, but then I look at you and..."

The smile on Gabriel's face changed, he grinned widely. For a moment, his eyes took the sun's light and they seemed golden. Sam could swore it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"I look at you, and I see your idiot face, and you have this happy look... and I just can relate."

Sam, he was sure of that, could relate too.


	17. Day 17 - Summer

Gabriel always loved summer. He loved it from a long time, when he was in Heaven and watched the Earth. Everything was beautiful in summer. The grass was green, the flowers everywhere, everyone was so damn happy. It was even better with Sam.

The first week of Sam's vacation, they went at the place they first met. That old house that seemed to be about to fell. It was Sam's idea and he said that he really needed to be out of town for a while, after all his exams. He needed to relax completely. Gabriel took this first week to learn guitar and even if Sam wasn't sure the archangel was a musician, Gabriel was a fast learner and after few days, he knew few songs. 

The second week of the summer, they went camping. Gabriel complained but bought his guitar and he particularly loved the songs and marshmallows at the fire camp. They went swimming and Gabriel found himself fascinated by how Sam was moving in the water. It reminded him what he looked when he flies. He smiled at that.

The third and fourth weeks, Sam, poor human he was, was sick and the archangel took care of him. They stayed home most of the time, watching great movies (Gabriel knew some excellent old movies and made Sam watched them with him).

On the fifth and sixth weeks, that was basically the same but Dean was there with them, and it brought a smile on Sam's face and Gabriel was happy about that. If Dean could make his human smile like this, then Gabriel liked him. He still needed to apologies for some pranks but, eh, can't change an archangel, can we ?

On the seventh week, they went at the house again, and the eighth week, Sam prepared himself to come back at school. Gabriel passed most of his time to fly, bothering Sam all the time and asking him to come with him.

Gabriel smiled when he thought about his summer, thinking that it really was his favorite season. He spent it with Sam, and even if it wasn't really something big (they forgot to do a barbecue, per example, they should have did one), it was all that Gabriel needed in his life.

Slowly, Gabriel came at the realization that if before he was thinking about Heaven, now he didn't.


	18. Day 18 - Transformation

It all happened really quickly. Sam was looking him with that look of his, that look that Gabriel absolutely loved, that make Gabriel smiled and feel like there only is the two of us in the whole universe. Then, Sam had moved, and before Gabriel knew it, Sam's lips were on his. 

Saying it was nice was an understatement. It wasn't nice, it was perfect. Gabriel felt his Grace boiled inside and all around him. It wrapped the two of us, embraced them with heat and Gabriel knew Sam felt it because he suddenly backed off.

"What was that ? Woh, I just kissed an archangel," Sam realized, hand on his mouth. "I'm sorry, I... What was that ?" He repeated. Then he frowned. "Did I have the right to kiss you ? Was that okay ? No, of course it wasn't, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I don't even know why I... it just.. you're so..."

Gabriel snapped his finger and suddenly Sam wasn't able to speak at all. His mouth was moving but no sounds could pass his lips. When he realized, his mouth stopped and closed.

"I will ask only one question, Sam, and you will answer, alright ?"

Sam nodded.

"Did you want to kiss me ?"

Sam swallowed and, with hesitation, nodded again.

"Then everything was right. Kiddo, it was more than right," Gabriel smiled.

Sam smiled back and he benched down again to kiss the archangel. His Grace did the same thing, wrapped them, burning, pure. Sam shifted again.

"What was that ?" He asked again, now able to talk.

"Love, Sammich," Gabriel replied. "It was love."

His Grace twitched and Sam gave him the look again. Gabriel felt like melting.


	19. Day 19 - Tremble

It was really strange when Sam kissed Gabriel. Not badly strange, more like differently strange. The archangel's Grace was reacting really positively to the kisses. It was getting hot and it was shaking as if it was about to explode and when it was wrapping both Gabriel and Sam, Gabriel really liked the sensation. 

But his human's body was reacting too, which was strange because Gabriel didn't have a vessel, he didn't had time, he had to create a body so he did. The body he had looked human but it wasn't really. Gabriel could change everything he wanted on it, if he wanted.

When his human body first reacted, Gabriel was really surprised. So surprised he stopped kissing Sam to look at his hands.

"What's happening ?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It never did that before."

"What did what ?"

"My hands. They- they are trembling."

He heard Sam laughed and Sam's big hands took his. They were trembling as well.

"What's happening ?" Gabriel asked this time.

"Love, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled when he remembered he had told the same thing to Sam when the latter had asked what was the burning sensation he got from Gabriel's Grace. 

"Okay."


	20. Day 20 - Sunset

This time, Sam decided they were going out. He didn't want Gabriel to know where so they weren't able to fly them but Sam took a car and drove at the place. It took long enough, but they finally arrived at destination. Gabriel closed his eyes playfully even if Sam didn't ask him to and ordered him to direct him. 

"And if I fall or something, I will blame you and you better bet on it," Gabriel mentioned.

He heard Sam's laugh near his ear before Sam put his hand on his waist, making his body shivers. 

They walked a bit, Sam guiding Gabriel perfectly and they finally left the rocky road for something that seemed like sand to Gabriel. After few steps, Gabriel thought it was surely sand.

"You can open your eyes now," Sam whispered in his right ear. "Actually, you weren't obligated to close them."

"You're not romantic, Sammich."

Gabriel opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the blue horizon. He felt his heart melted in him and that, too, was a strange feeling.

"You're a big cliché on two legs," he said and Sam's smile just widen.

Gabriel then left Sam's grip to run into the sea. Sam joined him and they fought a bit, splashing each other with water. They picnicked on the beach on a blanket Sam had brought and talked and talked. They lay down and Gabriel started to play with Sam's long hair while he was telling him about his long life. Sam listened to him with attention, his hazel eyes never leaving Gabriel's face, and a smile never his. 

They never noticed the sun leaving and the starts showing up.


	21. Day 21 - Mad

Everything was pretty much perfect and Gabriel had difficulties realizing what was happening to him. He had left Heaven, tired of his brother's fights over Dad, had found Sam after few centuries of solitude, had been friend with him and now they were in love, which was really surreal. He didn't remember when an angel had fallen in love with a human, but it did happened and, anyway, Gabriel wasn't like all the angels, was he ?

Except that it wasn't perfect anymore. After few weeks of that, Sam seemed off. He seemed distant. He started going out (not that Gabriel didn't want him to) every days and coming back late, avoiding Gabriel. The archangel was on Earth since long enough to know something wasn't right with Sam. Maybe he thought they were too quick, or something like that. So one day he made him prisoner of the apartment, When Sam wanted to go out, the door stayed closed.

"What the hell ?"

"Going out again ?" Gabriel asked almost casually.

"If I can, yeah. Why the door won't open ?" Sam complained.

"You seem to forgot I'm a powerful archangel. We need to talk, Sam."

Sam looked anxious but tried to hide that. He sighed and made a move of hand, saying 'go ahead'.

"Sam, what's wrong ?" 

"Nothing's wrong."

"We used to be friends. We still are."

Sam swallowed with difficulties before coming toward Gabriel and taking a seat.

"It's just that... you and I... It's just... I just can't, okay ?" he breathed out after a while. Gabriel's eyes opened wide.

"Can't what ?" 

"I can't... You're an archangel. I'm not supposed to falling in love with you. You're not supposed to be here, on Earth. I think it'll be better if you leave, actually."

"Are you breaking up with me ?" Gabriel asked, now near Sam, trying to looking him in his eyes. There was some anger in is voice too. 

"No," Sam murmured, avoiding his gaze. "I'm asking you to leave, but I don't want to break up with you."

"It's pretty much the same thing." There is a silence and Gabriel laughed sharply. "You know what ? No. I'm not taking that. And you don't decide what I have to do. You don't have the right to decide what I'm doing, and if even if you did, even my Father tried to tell me what I had to do, and I left, well not because of that but you can understand that I don't really care about what I _have_ to do."

Something happened, while he was talking. The air became heavy and he felt his Grace crackling with electricity and hopefully his wings couldn't do real damage because his three golden pairs were out and stretching. Gabriel had to calm himself when he saw that Sam couldn't breathe well. He felt his human heart hurt and everything fell down rapidly. He fell on the floor, taking Sam's hand. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Sam. "I don't want to hurt you... so don't hurt me too, please."

Sam nodded and whispered an apology. 

"The door is unlocked, you can go out now, but I will still be there when you'll come back. I'm not going anywhere, Sam."

Next thing Gabriel knew was that Sam was kissing him for the first time in a whole week. And it felt good.


	22. Day 22 - Thousand

There was some hard time for Sam. Times where he would start crying for no reason. Gabriel thought it was about his father, he thought he missed him and he could relate. Both he and Sam had left their family, but it didn't mean they didn't love or miss them. And God knew itself how much Gabriel missed his family, even if he was happy with Sam.

This time was one of those. Sam was in his room and the archangel was able to hear him sobbing quietly and it was breaking his heart. Gabriel hated that because he felt so useless. All he could do was staying with Sam, taking him in his arm and whispering him words of comfort and counting every single tear because then he would try to make Sam laugh a thousand time more. 

He did that. He went in the room and he took Sam in his arms and the other man leaned on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel wrapped both of them with his Grace when he felt how cold Sam was.

"I'm sorry," Sam said and the other wanted to punch him. He frowned instead.

"Why ?" he asked. 

"I'm so weak." Sam's laugh was bitter.

"You're human," Gabriel replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Sam didn't add anything, just closed his eyes hard, swallowing another sob. The archangel passed one hand in Sam's hair.

"I love you how you are," he murmured. And he did. He really did love him. God help him.

A few second after that he felt something on his Grace and he knew it was something Sam couldn't say now. That he was saying him that he loved him too.

Gabriel pushed a thousand time more of love to Sam who grabbed it and kept it close against him.


	23. Day 23 - Outside

The stars were above their heads and the fire just before them. Gabriel was scratching the cords of a guitar enthusiastically while Sam was listening to him carefully and while Dean was roasting marshmallows the archangel snapped for them. Dean's marshmallow took in flames and he blew on it before putting it in his mouth and moaning.

"This things taste like heaven," he said with a full mouth. Gabriel snorted, shook is head.

"It always amuses me how humans keep comparing things to Heaven. I've been there, it's not that great."

"You say that because it's your home. Everybody feels like that for their own home," Dean replied. "You know, the neighbour's grass is always greener, and all."

Gabriel stopped playing and only the crackling of the fire was heard. Maybe Heaven had been his home for a while, but it wasn't anymore. He left really long time ago, never saw any of his brothers or sisters (except Castiel, but it was centuries before) and he felt so much better living with Sam, taking care of him, loving him. Sam was his home now.

"I say that because it's true," he finally said. "I didn't leave for nothing. Heaven was so tense with my brothers fighting all the time."

"Are you the only one that left ?" Sam asked, he seemed curious. He never really asked more about Heaven, and when Gabriel was talking about his long life, it was mostly his life on Earth.

"God, no. Lots of angels left. My friend Balthazar did. Everybody thinks he died in a war, but I know he left in that war exactly so he'd disappears and nobody would search for him."

"Angels have wars ?"

"Yeah. My brother Lucifer had some thoughts he should have kept for himself, I suppose. He didn't want to follow my Dad's orders and he fell for that, but some of the other angels had heard him before, and they agreed with him, so they fought." Gabriel didn't know why he was telling all that to Sam and Dean. He just did. They looked at him with an interest new and he knew he had all their attention. He put the guitar on the ground and sighed.

"It was after I left Heaven, put I know what happened since. Some things were predestined, they were written on a wall - a gigantic wall like you never saw before - in Heaven. All the events to come in the next millenniums. My brother's fall was one of this event, and that's a reason why he never tried to follow my Dad's orders. He knew that he was falling anyway. I remember the day he fell. I wasn't there, but I saw it in the sky to the ground. Flames and everything. You humans," he winked at Sam and Dean, "weren't able to see that. The wars started after, I'm pretty sure, and that's why my brother Castiel came to me and asked me to come back in Heaven."

The silence fell and Sam looked at Gabriel like if he had changed, like if he was another person now that he had told him about his long past. Gabriel hated that look. He snapped his fingers and an already and still hot marshmallow appeared directly in his mouth. 

"Man I wish I could do that," Dean laughed.

Another snap and Dean had his marshmallow too. Sam finally laughed at his brother's -again- full mouth and it seemed like the most beautiful sound to Gabriel's ears, partly because he was in love with that laugh but also because Sam had stopped looking at him strangely.

"I just have a question," Sam said. Gabriel nodded. "How do you know for Balthazar ? It wasn't a predestined event if nobody know the truth but you."

"Oh, he told me once. He planned this before I left, he was just waiting the good time." Gabriel smiled. If he missed something about Heaven, maybe it was Balthazar. They had been good friends. 

Sam nodded and put his hand in the marshmallows bag for the first time in the evening. 

After, when Sam's lips where full of marshmallows, Gabriel kissed him, not hearing Dean's protestation. It tasted like home. The stars shined more for a second, like if it was agreeing with him with a wink.


	24. Day 24 - Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry, this is very very late.

Gabriel loved Winter. It was his favorite season. He loved how the snow was covering everything, how white everything looked. He loved the cold. It was so contrasting with his warm Grace. He loved the mood it put everyone in, especially near Christmas. The Christmas songs, the candy canes, the mistletoe and the kiss that came with it. 

He loved spending the Winter with Sam even more. He loved to wake him up with a hot chocolate. And Sam would smile and thank him with a kiss, right after he took a sip so Gabriel would have the taste of the hot beverage on his lips. 

He loved when Sam was cold and his nose was red and he'd ask Gabriel to "do something about it. You're an archangel, aren't you ?" Gabriel would expand his wings and wrap Sam in them and Sam would get closer to him, as close as he could, and he'd sigh because it felt so good, being there.

He loved when he took Sam's hand and it was so damn cold because the radiator was broken but, as he held it, warm got into his whole body. He'd kiss Sam's nose to warm it quicker.

He loved when Sam invited Dean over and they'd make cookies and pies all day. Dean would shoot a look at Gabriel that meant "You laugh, you're dead, I'm still unsure about you as a boyfriend of my little brother" so Gabriel would simply steal a cookie here and there and go bravely to the snow to get coffees for the brothers because Sam wanted 'real coffee'. "It's real coffee even when I snap my fingers," Gabriel said indignantly. 

He loved when Sam, Dean and him were all sat on the ground, gigantic Christmas trees behind them as they exchanged presents. As he looked at Sam opening Dean's with a smile, as he watched Dean eating all the pies, as he shot a look at the angel at the top of the tree, he knew he was with family.


End file.
